17 Meses Vacíos en el Calendario
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Son doce meses, tres días y, si contara las horas, podría decirlas con precisión. Ese es el tiempo que tarda en darse cuenta de que no es sólo vacío, desesperación y anhelo. Es necesidad. Es que extraña todo aquello. (Es que la extraña a ella). [Ligero IchiRuki] [Viñeta]
**Universo:** _Manga/Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Hasta el inicio de la saga Fullbring. O como se escriba/llame._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **17 MESES VAC** **ÍOS EN EL CALENDARIO**

[Viñeta]

En su cuerpo no queda nada de reiatsu. Reiatsu útil. Reiatsu que le haga meterse en un montón de problemas y que le deje de solucionarlos. Acostumbrarse a ello será difícil, pero el primer día, con el sol en la cara y tras haber dormido un mes completo apenas y se da cuenta. La tranquilidad invade su ser y siente esa sensación de que el trabajo está hecho y que está hecho bien.

(Ichigo está satisfecho con todo ello… por ahora).

El segundo día es diferente. La euforia se esfuma, la tranquilidad se condensa y ya no hay felicidad ni alivio ni ninguna otra emoción positiva. Ella no está más allí. Es decir, no ella, no Rukia en particular, sino los hollows, los fantasmas, las peleas y esa energía desbordante que escapaba de su cuerpo. Pero es ella de la primera persona de la que se da cuenta.

(Así debía ser).

Despierta cada día con el sonido de la alarma, pero no siente que haya despertado del todo. Es como si siguiera sumido en un sueño, uno que a veces tiene tintes de pesadilla cuando la impotencia y la ansiedad le recorren el cuerpo como fuego vivo.

El primer mes es el más difícil, debe acostumbrarse a todo eso de nuevo. No, no es acostumbrarse de nuevo, es redescubrir el mundo con los ojos de una persona normal. Una que no cree en fantasmas porque no puede verlos. Y es difícil. Es difícil decirle adiós a algo con lo que has estado toda tu vida.

Pasan los primeros treinta días, pero el segundo mes es casi tan difícil como el primero. Todavía le cuesta entender que su insignia de shinigami no va a sonar y que no hay hollows que no puede ver, que no puede derrotar. La boca le sabe a derrota y su armario sigue tan vacío como el mes anterior.

(O no sabe, no se puede dar cuenta).

Es al tercer mes que decide espabilarse. No había otra cosa para hacer. Era la única. No está arrepentido de nada. No puede arrepentirse. Tal vez perdió sus poderes, pero salvó algo más grande. No hay nada allí de lo que merezca lamentarse.

(Sólo no poder volverlos a ver otra vez).

Dejarlo todo, suprimir memorias y restarles valor no es tan fácil. Lo ha intentado con todo lo que tiene, pero incluso con medio año de separación, con medio año de nuevos recuerdos, nuevas experiencias… de una vida humana normal, su corazón no logra llenar el hueco que dejó todo aquello a lo que estuvo aferrado en el pasado.

También está ella. Ella que no vuelve, ella que no dice hola. Ella que rompió cada lazo que tenían hasta que volvieran a verse en la otra vida. Como se supone que debería ser.

(Como Ichigo no quiere que sea).

Pasan nueve meses, los mismos de un embarazo, y es gracioso porque una mujer tarda ese lapso en crear una vida nueva y él ha creado un vacío, un entumecimiento que le hace mirar al mundo con los ojos aburridos y que mantiene su concentración pegada en sus libros de texto, en los festivales de la escuela, en su cartera vacía y en peleas callejeras.

Necesita un trabajo. Eso, quizás, llene el resto de las horas de distracción para que el vacío no se llene con desasosiego otra vez.

La peor época, sin embargo, es cumplido el primer año. Ichigo siente de nuevo el agujero de vacío y desesperación mientras está borracho, tumbado en su cama. Él no bebe, no le interesa, y el licor le sabe mal en la lengua, pero su padre ha conseguido engatuzarlo y acaba medio mareado en su habitación, recordando más de lo que lo haría sobrio.

El alcohol es una mierda.

Son doce meses, tres días y, si contara las horas, podría decirlas con precisión. Ese es el tiempo que tarda en darse cuenta de que no es sólo vacío, desesperación y anhelo. Es necesidad. Es que extraña todo aquello.

(Es que la extraña a ella).

Aprende que lo extraña. Que extraña blandir la espada, extraña medirse contra enemigos más fuertes que él, la adrenalina de las batallas y el olor metálico de la sangre derramada. Extraña correr por los cielos, moverse a velocidades imposibles para un humano. Extraña proteger a los más débiles, extraña volverse más fuerte.

Pero debe ser honesto y no es hasta que pasan catorce meses que se lo dice en la cara, frente al espejo y en voz alta: que la extraña a ella. No a ella y a los demás, no a ella como parte de un conjunto, sino como un ser en singular. La extraña a ella, a Rukia Kuchiki, su mentora durante un corto periodo de tiempo, su primera compañera de batallas, su primera amiga del mundo de los shinigamis.

Rukia es especial, se da cuenta entonces. Rukia es un personaje principal en su vida actual y ya ni siquiera está presente. Es gracioso como se ha dado cuenta de esto demasiado tarde.

Catorce meses demasiado tarde.

(Y eso duele, duele aunque prefiera ignorar el dolor).

Ichigo nunca fue un poeta, literatura nunca fue su fuerte y nunca ha entendido por qué hay que acomodar algo de una manera tan rebuscada para expresar algo que, con sencillez, podría explicarse en diez o veinte palabras.

Y no, Ichigo nunca entendió la poesía ni tiene todavía la delicadeza de crearla pero ahora, diecisiete meses después, se le ocurre una metáfora tonta, una muy vieja y muy utilizada, seguro hasta la ha visto en alguna red social rondando por ahí: que su vida estuvo a blanco y negro hasta que, diecisiete meses después, Rukia volvió para llenar su lienzo de colores.

(— _Gracias, Rukia_ …)

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Yo quer** **ía escribir Ichiruki no tan alejado del canon pero no sabía qué escribir y acabé haciendo algo medio angst. Maldición.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
